Shan'do Silentmoon
Shan'do Silentmoon is a Night Elf, as well as a aspiring Mage. After the Cataclysm, Shan'do would come to create and lead the Moonglade Knight's, a group of Sentinel's who have risen in the ranks. Biography The Dark Portal His birth is unknown, but from what Shan'do says- he is quite old despite his youthful and strong appearance. His childhood until adult life is shrouded in mystery, as he himself lost his memory upon entering the Dark Portal. Waking up, floating on a rock in the Twisting Nether, he awoke to see the fiery plains of Hellfire Peninsula. What caught his attention was the large mechanized being moving along the Peninsula. Seeking a way off the floating rock, he applied his use of Alchemy with his own Priest abilities to propel himself off of he rock and onto the land. Upon landing, he was quickly attacked by a trio of Fel Orc's lead by a high ranking member of the Shattered Hand. It was at this moment, that Shan'do became closest to death and lost his memory taking a fatal strike to the head and a blade through the abdomen. Waking up once more, he was being nursed by multiple Broken who were interested in his unique features. It was at this Broken settlement, he met a Broken Mage named Nala who first showed Shan'do the way of Arcane Magic. He would come to live at this Broken settlement for a while, until a human made his way into the settlement. Named [[ Danath Trollbane came to bring news of he final battle coming with Kil'jaeden in the Sunwell Plateau. Bringing back memories of his training with the Emerald Dream, he was flooded with images of the Sunwell and a distinct image of the necklace around Kil'jaeden's neck. Going out to war, Shan'do would come to assist in the fall of Kil'jaedaen. The Portal Closes, he Rising of he Knight's As a recently trained Mage, he was looked down upon in Darnassian society and secluded himself to a hut along the forests in Moonglade. His quiet self-exile in his new home wouldn't go on for long as he would soon be called to war by a former friend of his whom he met years before. Muradin Bronzebeard, a strong and powerful Dwarf; whom asked Shan'do a major favor. Asked to take an active role in the fight in Northerend. Taking the boat out to Howling Fjord from Menethil Harbor, he would come to take refugee at Valgarde as a Medical Officer and trainer of passing by Mages. It would be quiet in Valgarde, until threat of Arthas the new Lich King loomed from Icecrown. Called to fight for the Alliance, Shan'do would move out to Icecrown Citadel and join in the fight against the Lich King. He wouldn't be seen much until after young heroes would free Valithria Dreamwalker. Valithria would come to become the lover of Shan'do and birth his future child. Fall of the Lich King, All is Well Arthas has fallen and Shan'do has returned to his home in Moonglade but no longer feels the shame he once felt. Returning to Darnassus, Shan'do comforts Valirhria as she gives birth to their son. Named Saya, she is mix of Green dragonflight and night elf. Born with glowing eyes and a magnificent link with nature Saya stays with her mother while Shan'do returns to Moonglade for business. Bringing with him dozens of Sentinels, they return to Moonglade and resurrect a new faction under the name of Darnassus and the Alliance. Named Moonglade Knight's, they are a group of Warriors and Mage who use unique abilities despite their night elven nature. One day, while honing his skills in Arcane magic and Fire magic; Shan'do has a dream. Seeing nothing but fire, he see's a man sitting upon an icy thrown that seems to be calling. Suddenly, the dream shifts to the emerald dream where Malfurion tells Shan'do of the upcoming destruction that soon faces Azeroth and that a sinister being is behind it. Waking from his 'dream', Shan'do once again sets out to Darnassus to find his wife and child have disappeared from existence. Stricken with sadness, it doesn't stop him from delivering word of his vision to Tyrande Whisperwind whom seeks out word with King Varian of Stormwind.